Fbl-R.naruto Wikia
Welcome to the Wiki dWelcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Naruto '''Naruto''' (ナルト) adalah sebuah serial manga karya Masashi Kishimoto yang diadaptasi menjadi serial anime. Manga Naruto bercerita seputar kehidupan tokoh utamanya, Naruto Uzumaki, seorang ninja yang hiperaktif, periang, dan ambisius yang ingin mewujudkan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan gelar Hokage, pemimpin dan ninja terkuat di desanya. Serial ini didasarkan pada komik one-shot oleh Kishimoto yang diterbitkan dalam edisi ''Akamaru Jump'' pada Agustus 1997.[1] Manga Naruto pertama kali diterbitkan di Jepang oleh Shueisha pada tahun 1999 dalam edisi ke-43 majalah ''Shonen Jump''. DiIndonesia, manga ini diterbitkan oleh Elex Media Komputindo. Popularitas dan panjang seri Naruto sendiri (terutama di Jepang) menyaingi Dragon Ball karya Akira Toriyama, sedangkan serial anime Naruto, diproduksi oleh Studio Pierrot dan Aniplex, disiarkan secara perdana di Jepang oleh jaringan TV Tokyo dan juga oleh jaringan televisi satelit khusus anime, seperti Animax dan stasiun televisi lainnya, pada 3 Oktober 2002 sampai sekarang. Seri pertama terdiri atas 9 musim dan berlangsung 220 episode. Musim pertama dari seri kedua mulai ditayangkan pada tanggal 15 Februari 2007. Di Indonesia sendiri, anime Naruto pernah ditayangkan oleh stasiun televisi Trans TV, yang kemudian ditayangkan lebih lanjut oleh Global TV. Selain serial anime, Studio Pierrot telah mengembangkan delapan film untuk seri dan beberapa original video animation (OVA). Jenis barang dagangan termasuk novel ringan, permainan video dan koleksi kartu yang dikembangkan oleh beberapa perusahaan. Viz Media memiliki lisensi manga dan anime produksi Amerika Utara. Viz telah menerbitkan seri ini ke dalam majalah mereka, yaitu''Shonen Jump'', serta beberapa volume. Seri anime ini mulai ditayangkan di Amerika Serikat dan Kanada pada tahun 2005, dan kemudian di Inggris dan Australia pada tahun 2006 dan 2007. Film, serta sebagian OVA dari seri ini juga telah dirilis oleh Viz, dengan tayang perdana di bioskop. Volume DVD pertama ''Naruto: Shippuden'' dirilis oleh Viz di Amerika Utara pada 29 September 2009, dan mulai disiarkan di Disney XD pada bulan Oktober pada tahun yang sama. Naruto Shippuden ditayangkan di Adult Swim, Toonamipada Januari 2014. Viz Media mulai streaming kedua seri pada layanan streaming Neon Alley mereka pada Desember 2012. Bagian I[sunting | sunting sumber] Cerita dimulai ketika seekor monster rubah ekor sembilan atau disebut Kyuubi menyerang Konoha, sebuah desa shinobi yang terletak di negara Api. Kekacauan terjadi di desa Konoha dan korban banyak berjatuhan. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang berhasil melenyapkan Kyuubi dengan menyegel sebagian chakra Kyuubi itu ke tubuhnya sendiri dan sisanya disegel ke tubuh Naruto, orang yang berhasil menyegel monster rubah ekor sembilan itu dikenal sebagai Yondaime Hokage, Hokage ke-4 atau Minato Namikazeyang tidak lain adalah ayah dari Naruto. Penyegelan itu menggunakan jurus Dewa Kematian sehingga risikonya adalah kematian Hokage ke-4 sendiri.[2] Hakke no Fūin Shiki, segel Kyuubi di perut Naruto. Dua belas tahun kemudian, tersebutlah seorang anak bernama Naruto Uzumaki yang sering membuat onar di desa Konoha. Naruto melakukan hal itu karena menginginkan perhatian dari penduduk desa yang menjauhinya karena rubah di tubuhnya atau disebut sebagai ''wadah monster berekor'' atau Jinchuuriki. Naruto tidak mengetahui hal itu, karena Hokage ke-3 melarang penduduk desa Konoha menceritakan serangan Kyuubi tersebut. Naruto kemudian ditipu oleh Mizuki, seorang pengkhianat Konoha untuk mencuri gulungan rahasia peninggalan Tobirama Senju (Hokage ke-2), Naruto yang polos melakukan hal tersebut dan berhasil mencuri serta mempelajari jurus seribu bayangan. Setelah tahu bahwa dia dimanfaatkan, Naruto menolak memberikan gulungan tersebut. Lalu, Mizuki menceritakan serangan Kyuubi yang telah menghancurkan Konoha dan menimbulkan banyak korban berjatuhan, termasuk orang tua Iruka. Iruka adalah guru Naruto di akademi yang mana merupakan orang yang pertama kali mengakui keberadaan Naruto, karena dulu Iruka pernah mengalami hal yang sama yaitu hidup tanpa orang tua, dan selalu diselimuti kesendirian. Kemudian Iruka menolong Naruto, namun Iruka terluka parah karena terkena shuriken Mizuki. Naruto yang marah melihat hal itu, sehingga mampu mempraktikkan jurus seribu bayangan yang telah ia pelajari dari gulungan tersebut. Mizuki yang kalah jumlah hingga babak belur karena pukulan bayangan Naruto. Setelah pertarungan tersebut, Iruka memberikan ikat kepalanya kepada Naruto sebagai pengakuan bahwa Naruto pantas menjadi seorang ninja, sehingga Naruto sah menjadi Genin. Sebelumnya, Naruto tidak diizinkan menjadi seorang ninja, bahkan lebih buruknya lagi, Naruto pernah dilarang bersekolah di akademi. Kehidupan Naruto sebagai Genin pun dimulai dengan terbentuknya Tim 7 yang beranggotakan Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno, dengan Kakashi Hatake sebagai guru mereka.[3] Saat menjalankan tes dengan Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura nyaris tidak lulus. Karena melihat kekompakan tim antara Naruto dan Sasuke maka Kakashi pun meluluskan mereka, dengan alasan yang pernah dikatakan temannya yaitu Obito dari klan Uchiha, "Orang yang tidak taat pada peraturan adalah sampah tapi orang yang membiarkan temannya menderita lebih hina daripada sampah!" Misi Naruto dan kawan-kawan dimulai, yaitu melindungi Tazuna dan arsitek lainnya selama pembangunan jembatan di negeri Air berlangsung. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi berhadapan dengan dua ninja kuat pelarian dari negeri kabut yaitu Haku dan Zabuza yang dikirim oleh seorang gangster kaya raya untuk menghentikan pembangunan jembatan oleh penduduk negeri Air yang miskin. Pertarungan sengit terjadi, Haku hendak menyerang Naruto tetapi malah terkena Sasuke yang melindungi Naruto. Mengira Sasuke tewas, Naruto marah serta segel chakra Kyuubi terbuka, sehingga chakra merah pun keluar membuat Haku kewalahan. Kakashi yang hendak menghabisi Zabuza dengan jurus Raikiri mengenai Haku yang melindungi Zabuza. Karena terharu atas pengorbanan Haku dan merasa dikhianati oleh pihak gangster yang malah mencoba membunuhnya, Zabuza pun mengamuk dan membunuh ketua gangster dengan kunai kecil di mulutnya. Akhir pertarungan Zabuza tewas di samping Haku. Penduduk negeri Air pun menamai jembatan baru itu dengan nama jembatan Naruto sebagai tanda terima kasih dan penghargaan kepada Naruto yang telah membangkitkan semangat penduduk negeri Air. Hokage ke-3 memanggil para Jounin Konoha untuk mendiskusikan mengenai ujian Chuunin antara Konoha dan Sunagakure. Para Jounin sepakat untuk mengadakan ujian dan mengirim ninja-ninja pilihan mereka. Saat pendaftaran ujian Naruto, Sasuke danSakura bertemu dengan banyak saingan baru yang kuat antara lain, Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga dan lain-lain. Ujian awal dimulai dengan tes tertulis, berkat semangat Naruto sebagian peserta dapat lulus. Ujian kedua berupa babak hidup mati berebut pencarian gulungan rahasia di Hutan Kematian Konoha. Di luar dugaan, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura diserang oleh salah satu Sannin legendaris Orochimaru yang menyamar sebagai peserta. Orochimaru menambah segel chakra Kyuubi Naruto, dan memberikan tanda kutukan kepada Sasuke untuk menarik Sasuke menjadi pengikutnya. Naruto dan kawan-kawan berhasil keluar dari hutan berkat Kabuto yang banyak memberi petunjuk kepada Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Sementara itu, Kiba, Hinata dan Shinomenyaksikan kehebatan Gaara yang mengerikan. Babak ketiga dimulai, Kabuto tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri membuat Naruto keheranan. Pertarungan sengit dimulai antara Sakura versus Ino, Neji versus Hinata, Naruto versus Kiba, Garaa versus Rock Lee dan lain-lain. Naruto yang melihat kekejaman Neji saat melawan Hinata, setelah Hinata berjanji untuk mengalahkan Neji. Pertarungan Lee melawan Gaara adalah yang paling sengit di mana Lee terpaksa menggunakan serangan pamungkasnya ''ura renge'', membuat Gaara terdesak dan nyaris gelap mata membunuh Lee apabila Guy (guru Lee) tidak datang tepat waktu untuk menghentikannya. Sementara itu Kakashi memberikan segel untuk tanda kutukan yang diberikan Orochimaru kepada Sasuke. Kakashi nyaris bertarung dengan Orochimaru yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Di sini juga terungkap bahwa Kabuto adalah mata-mata Orochimaru. Hokage ke-3 memberikan masa istirahat dan latihan untuk para peserta selama 3 bulan sebelum babak ke-4 dimulai. Naruto pun dilatih oleh guru pribadi Konohamaru, Ebisu, untuk latihan berjalan di atas air. Sedangkan Kakashi melatih Sasuke. Naruto yang menjalani latihan dengan guru barunya ini bertemu dengan seorang pertapa aneh yang mengaku bernama Jiraiya sang Sannin katak. Jiraiya lalu membuka segel chakra Kyuubi saat melatih Naruto berjalan di atas air, karena sebelumnya chakra Naruto tidak stabil. Naruto lalu memaksa Jiraiya untuk mengajarinya jurus baru karena menganggap Jiraiya telah mengganggu latihannya. Jiraiya mengajarkan jurus pemanggilan hewan. Semula Naruto hanya dapat memanggil seekor berudu merah kecil, setelah Jiraiya melemparkannya ke tebing, Naruto berhasil memanggil Gamabunta. Jiraiya tertarik pada sifat Naruto yang penuh tekad dan pantang menyerah menjinakkan Gamabunta. Setelah itu, Naruto dibawa Gamabunta ke rumah sakit karena kelelahan. Di rumah sakit, Naruto mendapat kunjungan dari Shikamaru. Mereka berdua lalu mendapati Gaara mencoba membunuh Lee yang sedang tidur. Saat Guy muncul Gaara mengalami trauma kemudian pergi. Gaara memata-matai latihan Sasuke dan Kakashi, ia ketahuan oleh Kakashi. Malamnya ia membunuh shinobi negeri bunyi yang mencoba membunuhnya di bawah bulan sabit merah. Babak keempat dimulai. Naruto akhirnya bertarung melawan Neji yang kuat, dengan tekad dan kecerdikannya Naruto pun dapat mengalahkan Neji serta memenuhi janjinya kepada Hinata. Shikamaru mengalahkan Temari dengan kecerdikannya, tetapi malah mengundurkan diri diakhir pertandingan padahal ia bisa menang. Kankurou yang juga mundur dari pertandingan membuat Shino kesal. Pertarungan Sasuke dan Gaara yang paling lama dimulai, karena Sasuke terlambat datang bersama Kakashi. Gaara didesak oleh Sasuke hingga terpaksa bersembunyi di dalam perisai pasir dan hendak mengeluarkan Ichibi. Sasuke melancarkan serangan ''Chidori'' membuat perisai pasir hancur dan Garaa terluka untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ichibi nyaris keluar, semua kacau saat terdengar ledakan di gerbang Konoha, Kazekage menyerang Hokage ke-3 dan para ninja negeri pasir dan bunyi bergerak menyerang, Konoha dalam bahaya. Gaara yang terluka dibawa lari oleh Kankurou dan Temari ke hutan, sementara Sasuke mengejar mereka. Para penonton tertidur karena terkena jurus Genjutsu dari Kabuto yang menyamar sebagai anggota Anbu. Hanya beberapa ninja yang tidak terpengaruh, antara lain Kakashi, Guy, Sakura, Shino, dan Shikamaru. Naruto yang terkena dibangunkan oleh Sakura, sementara Shikamaru pura-pura pingsan pun dibangunkan. Shikamaru, Sakura dan Naruto mengejar Sasuke dibantu oleh pakkun. Kazekage ternyata adalah Orochimaru yang menyamar, Hokage ke-3 pun memulai pertarungan sengitnya dengan Orochimaru. Lalu Orochimaru menggunakan jurus terlarang yaitu Edo Tensei yang membangkitkan Hokage pertama dan Hokage ke-2 untuk membunuh Hokage ke-3. Kankurou bertarung dengan Shino yang muncul tiba-tiba, keduanya imbang. Sasuke mengalahkan Temari lalu mengejar Gaara. Sasuke nyaris terbunuh oleh Gaara. Untungnya, Naruto dan Sakura tiba. Shikamaru melawan para ninja bunyi tetapi kehabisan chakra. Dia ditolong oleh Asuma saat kritis. Gaara menyerang Sakura, membuat Naruto yang semula ketakutan pada Gaara menjadi marah. Sasuke yang sudah lemah tidak dapat menolong Naruto. Gaara berubah menjadi Ichibi. Naruto hendak memanggil Gamabunta, tetapi malah Gamakichi yang keluar, katak kecil putra Gamabunta. Naruto berhasil memanggil Gamabunta dengan chakra rubah ekor sembilannya setelah mengeluarkan banyak chakra birunya. Pertarungan sengit terjadi, Naruto dan Gamabunta menang melawan Gaara. Sementara di Konoha, Hokage ke-3 menggunakan jurus terlarang Dewa Kematian yang pernah digunakan oleh Hokage ke-4 yang mengharuskan penggunanya mengorbankan nyawa dan Orochimaru berhasil lolos meski kedua tangannya lumpuh akibat dihisap oleh Dewa Kematian. Pertempuran berakhir dengan mundurnya musuh dan kematian Hokage ke-3.[4] Seusai pemakaman Hokage ke-3, para penasihat Konoha menemui Jiraiya dan memintanya untuk menjadi Hokage ke-5. Jiraiya menolak dengan alasan masih ada satu Sannin lagi yang lebih baik daripada dirinya dan Orochimaru, dan orang itu ahli dalam bidang medis. Jiraiya mengajak Naruto mencari Sannin ketiga tersebut sambil menawarkan mengajari jurus baru di perjalanan.[5] Dua sosok menyaksikan Konoha yang sudah porak-poranda dari kejauhan. Mereka adalah anggota organisasi Akatsuki yang dapat diartikan sebagai "Fajar" dan bisa menjadi arti kiamat. Kakashi mendapatkan informasi mengenai organisasi Akatsuki dari Jiraiya. Sasuke diundang oleh Kakashi untuk minum di sebuah kedai, di mana kedai tersebut dua anggota Akatsuki tadi sedang istirahat. Kurenai dan Asuma tiba, mereka memata-matai dua anggota Akatsuki tadi. Kurenai dan Asuma kaget saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah Itachi Uchiha. Seorang klan Uchiha yang membantai seluruh anggota klannya serta merupakan kakak kandung Sasuke yang ingin Sasuke bunuh. Itachi ditemani oleh seorang pengkhianat dari negeri kabut, Kisame Hoshigaki yang juga senior dari Zabuza. Asuma dan Kurenai nyaris kalah hingga Kakashi tiba. Pertarungan Kakashi dan Itachi dimenangkan Itachi. Kakashi terluka mental karena jurus ilusi Itachi. Guy tiba dan mengancam memanggil banyak bala bantuan sehingga membuat Itachi serta Kisame kabur. Tujuan Itachi dan Kisame ke Konoha adalah menangkap Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, yaitu Naruto. Namun sebenarnya itu hanya kedok Itachi saja, karena sebenarnya ia ingin memantau Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan adiknya dan memperingatkan kepada petinggi desa Konoha bahwa sang pembantai klan Uchiha ini masih hidup agar mereka tidak berbuat buruk kepada Sasuke. Kakashi yang terluka akibat jurus Tsukuyomi Itachi dirawat di rumah sakit. Sasuke yang datang menjenguk tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan para Jounin mengenai Itachi yang datang ke Konoha mencari Naruto. Sasuke dengan amarah mencari Itachi. Itachi dan Kisame menemukan Naruto di hotel saat Jiraiya sedang pergi bersama gadis yang sudah dihipnotis oleh Itachi. Sasuke tiba tepat waktu, tetapi Itachi terlalu kuat untuk Sasuke. Itachi menghajar Sasuke hingga babak belur. Naruto mencoba menolong, namun chakranya diserap pedang milik Kisame. Naruto nyaris ditebas, untungnya Jiraiya tiba tepat waktu. Itachi dan Kisame melarikan diri karena merasa tidak dapat menandingi Jiraiya. Guy tiba sesaat kemudian tapi ia salah tanggap dengan menendang Jiraiya yang disangka musuh. Sasuke yang terluka parah dibawa kembali ke Konoha oleh Guy, sementara Naruto dan Jiraiya meneruskan mencari Sannin ketiga. Jiraiya menjelaskan kepada Naruto mengenai bahaya Akatsuki lalu mengajarkan Naruto jurus baru yang dulunya merupakan salah satu jurus andalan Hokage ke-4 yaitu "Rasengan". Naruto dengan susah payah mempelajarinya. Naruto menggunakan "Kagebunshin" miliknya untuk mengeluarkan Rasengan. Perjalanan berlanjut, Jiraiya dan Naruto tiba di sebuah desa. Naruto dan Jiraiya akhirnya bertemu dengan Shizune dan Tsunade. Naruto yang mengetahui Tsunade adalah Hokage ke-5, Naruto kesal dan menantang Tsunade bertarung. Dengan mudah Tsunade mematahkan serangan "Rasengan" Naruto yang belum sempurna. Melihat keteguhan Naruto, Tsunade menantang Naruto untuk menguasai jurus itu dalam waktu satu minggu. Naruto semula menolak tetapi setelah diiming-imingi kalung Hokage pertama yang harganya mahal, Naruto bersedia. Di luar dugaan, Kabuto dan Orochimaru menemui Tsunade dan bernegosiasi bahwa bila Tsunade menyembuhkan Orochimaru maka dia akan menghidupkan adik dan pacar Tsunade yang telah lama meninggal. Tsunade minta waktu untuk berpikir. Jiraiya mengajak Tsunade minum kemudian mengancam Tsunade bila membantu Orochimaru maka dia akan membunuh Tsunade. Sementara itu, Shizune menceritakan kepada Naruto mengenai masa lalu dan penderitaan Tsunade semenjak kehilangan orang yang disayanginya. Naruto yang mendengar cerita itu terpacu untuk menuntaskan jurusnya. Tsunade menyaksikan latihan Naruto, kemudian mencampurkan obat di minuman Jiraiya. Kemudian ia pergi menemui Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Orochimaru nyaris dibunuh Tsunade tapi Kabuto menghalanginya. Tsunade memutuskan untuk tidak menolong Orochimaru. Pertempuran sengit antar Sannin dimulai saat Jiraiya tiba. Naruto menghantam Kabuto dengan Rasengan. Pertarungan semakin memuncak saat ketiga Sannin menggunakan jurus pemanggilan hewan masing-masing. Gamabunta dan Manda terlibat pertarungan sengit. Di mana puncaknya, Manda kabur. Orochimaru dan Kabuto pun melarikan diri. Naruto dan Tsunade beradu pendapat lagi di restoran menyebabkan keduanya duel lagi. Kali ini Tsunade tidak memukul Naruto melainkan memberikan hadiah berupa kalung dan kecupan di kening. Beberapa hari sesudah pertarungan Sannin yang dahsyat, Naruto telah kembali ke Konoha. Tsunade membicarakan masalah operasi untuk menyembuhkan Lee akibat terkena terkaman pasir saat melawan Gaara di Ujian Chuunin. Operasi kemungkinan gagal, Guy maupun Lee kaget, tetapi Guy tetap menyemangati Lee. Akhirnya Tsunade dapat memperbesar angka kemungkinan berhasil operasi setelah banyak mempelajari buku medis di perpustakaan Hokage. Setelah Tim 7 menyelesaikan misinya, Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit. Ia kesal karena merasa tersaingi oleh Naruto yang semakin kuat. Saat Sakura dan Naruto menjenguk, Sasuke malah menantang duel Naruto. Pertarungan keduanya cukup sengit, hingga nyaris beradu Rasengan dan Chidori, untungnya Kakashi muncul dan melerai keduanya. Keempat ninja bunyi utusan Orochimaru, yaitu Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru, dan Jirobou datang ke Konoha untuk menjemput Sasuke ke tempat Orochimaru. Setelah diperintah Orochimaru pada malam hari, mereka bertemu Sasuke, terjadi pertarungan antara Sasuke dengan Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru, dan Jirobou. Setelah pertarungan itu, mereka mengajak Sasuke pergi dari Konoha. Mereka mengatakan tentang kekuatan yang akan diberikan Orochimaru, lalu Sasuke tertarik untuk pergi dengan berpikir bahwa dirinya harus menjadi lebih kuat agar dapat membunuh Itachi. Mereka menunggu Sasuke di luar desa pada malam harinya, Sasuke segera meninggalkan Konoha, namun sebelum itu Sakura bermaksud meyakinkan Sasuke untuk tidak pergi tetapi gagal. Pada keesokan paginya segera diketahui Tsunade dan segera memerintahkan Shikamaru untuk membuat tim untuk membawa pulang Sasuke. Setelah berkeliling Konoha tim terbentuk, tim terdiri dari Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Naruto, dan Neji, pengejaran Sasuke dimulai. Pengejaran terhadap Sasuke ternyata tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan. Keempat Ninja bunyi sudah siap menghadang Tim Shikamaru. Mereka adalah bawahan Orochimaru yang memiliki kekuatan sangat hebat dan sangat kuat. Dan pada akhirnya mereka melawan para ninja bunyi dengan taruhan nyawa. Pertarungan pertama dimulai oleh Chouji melawan Jirobou, yang dimenangkan oleh Chouji setelah ia menelan pil merah terakhir yang bisa mengubah lemak dalam tubuhnya yang sangat gemuk menjadi chakra. Pertarungan selanjutnya giliran Hyuga Neji si pemilik Byakugan dengan Kidoumaru. Pertandingan ini juga dimenangkan oleh pihak Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan. Setelah Neji menerima sengaja serangan terakhir Kidoumaru yang berbentuk panah berwarna emas yang terbuat dari jaring yang keluar dari mulut Kidoumaru, yang kemudian Neji menyalurkan chakra melalui jaring-jaring itu untuk merusak jaringan organ dalam Kidoumaru. Selanjutnya pertarungan oleh Shikamaru dengan Tayuya, serta Kiba dengan Sakon, yang tidak lama kemudian Naruto pun bertarung dengan Kimimaro, bawahan Orochimaru yang menyusul misi keempat Ninja Bunyi, keturunan terakhir klan Kaguya pemilik kemampuan tulang yang bisa memanipulasi tulang dalam tubuhnya. Tapi kemudian Naruto digantikan oleh Rock Lee yang tiba-tiba saja datang setelah proses penyembuhan operasi tulang belakang dirinya. Dan semua pertarungan itu dimenangkan oleh Tim Shikamaru setelah dibantu tiga Shinobi dari Sunagakure yang tidak lain adalah Gaara, Temari, dan Kankuro. Pertarungan dengan ninja bunyi pun berakhir dengan kemenangan. Tapi pengejaran Sasuke tetap dilakukan oleh Naruto seorang diri, dan pengejaran berlanjut. Diperbatasan negara Hi, Naruto berniat membawa kembali Sasuke ke Konoha namun keduanya bertarung di Lembah Kematian Konoha, tempat pertarungan bersejarah antara Hashirama Senju (Hokage pertama) dan Madara Uchiha (mantan ketua klan Uchiha). Saat pertarungan, Naruto berubah menjadi mode 1 ekor sementara Sasuke memasuki Joutai ke-2 dan membangkitkan Sharingan level 3, yang akhirnya pertarungan itu dimenangkan oleh Sasuke setelah beradu Rasengan dengan Chidori, sebab serangan terakhir Naruto hanya menggores ikat kepala Sasuke sementara Sasuke berhasil menimpakan hantaman keras di dada Naruto. Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto masih bertekad memenuhi janji seumur hidup kepada Sakura untuk membawa pulang Sasuke ke Konoha, meski dia sering merasa terbebani karena gagal memperoleh kepercayaan sahabatnya sendiri, Sasuke. Jiraiya mengajak Naruto untuk mengembara dan berlatih selama 3 tahun dengan harapan memperkuat Naruto ketika Akatsuki bergerak lagi.[6] Bagian II[sunting | sunting sumber] Lihat pula: Naruto Shippuden Gaara dihidupkan oleh nenek Chiyo setelah Ichibi diambil dari tubuhnya oleh Akatsuki. Dua setengah tahun kemudian, Naruto kembali dari latihan dengan Jiraiya. Organisasi kriminal bernama Akatsuki, yang salah satu anggotanya adalah Itachi, mulai mengincar Jinchuuriki, termasuk Naruto, untuk mengambil Bijuu dari tubuh mereka. Beberapa ninja dari Konoha, termasuk Tim 7, berperang melawan anggota Akatsuki dan mencari rekan mereka, Sasuke. Akatsuki berhasil menangkap tujuh Jinchuuriki yang akhirnya tewas setelah proses pengambilan Bijuu, kecuali Gaara, Jinchuuriki dari Ichibi yang hidupnya diselamatkan oleh nenek Chiyo menggunakan jurus terlarang dengan mengorbankan nyawanya dan dibantu dengan chakra Naruto. Sementara itu, Sasuke mengkhianati Orochimaru dan menghadapi Itachi untuk balas dendam.[7] Setelah Itachi tewas dalam pertempuran, Sasuke diberitahu oleh pengembang Akatsuki, yang kemudian menjadi ketua setelah kematian Pain, yaitu Tobi bahwa Itachi diperintahkan oleh pejabat Konoha untuk membasmi klan Uchiha untuk mencegah kudeta kepada pimpinan Konoha,[8] namun Itachi memberikan syarat bahwa Sasuke harus terhindar dari masalah ini. Sedih dengan pernyataan tersebut, Sasuke bergabung dengan Akatsuki untuk membunuh pejabat Konoha yang memerintahkan pembasmian klan Uchiha dan untuk menghancurkan Konoha demi balas dendamnya. Sementara itu, karena beberapa anggota Akatsuki telah dikalahkan, pengendali Pain, yaitu Nagato, memutuskan menggunakan Pain untuk turun langsung memburu Naruto sekaligus meluncurkan serangan terhadap Konoha untuk balas dendam. Namun, Naruto menebusnya dengan mengalahkan Pain dan menyadarkan Nagato,[9] sehingga Naruto mendapatkan kekaguman dari penduduk Konoha. Dengan kematian Nagato yang merelakan nyawanya untuk menghidupkan kembali penduduk Konoha yang tewas,[10] Tobi yang menyamar sebagai Madara Uchiha, mengumumkan bahwa ia ingin mendapatkan semua dari sembilan Bijuu, sehingga yang belum tertangkap hanya dua Bijuu lagi, untuk melakukan ilusi yang kuat untuk mengendalikan seluruh umat manusia.[11] Para Kage dari lima desa ninja menolak untuk membantunya dan bekerjasama untuk menghadapi Tobi dan sekutu-sekutunya. Hal ini menyebabkan perang dunia ninja keempat antara pasukan aliansi dari seluruh desa ninja melawan Akatsuki. Naruto dan Killer Bee, menolak untuk bersembunyi sebagaimana desakan para Kage. Ketika Naruto muncul di medan perang, ia berhasil menghancurkan topeng Tobi yang terungkap bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah Obito Uchiha, mantan kawan satu tim Kakashi dan orang yang memberi Kakashi mata Sharingan. Di sebuah misi bersama Tim Minato, Kakashi diselamatkan Obito dari kejatuhan batu di gua. Melihat keadaan reruntuhan batu yang menimpa Obito, ia diduga telah mati dan namanya diukir sebagai pahlawan di desa Konoha, Akan tetapi, terdapat fakta bahwa ia diselamatkan oleh Madara Uchiha yang telah tua dan memutuskan bekerjasama dengannya sejak kematian Rin. Setelah Sasuke mengetahui sejarah Konoha dari para Hokage, termasuk keadaan yang menyebabkan kehancuran klan-nya, ia memutuskan untuk melindungi desa dan bergabung kembali kepada Naruto dan Sakura untuk menghentikan rencana Madara dan Obito yang memanfaatkan Juubi. Namun, setelah Juubi dikalahkan, tubuh Madara akhirnya dirasuki oleh Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, seorang legenda leluhur ninja yang berniat untuk melenyapkan seluruh umat manusia, dan Obito mengorbankan diri untuk membantu Tim 7 untuk menghentikan Kaguya. Setelah Kaguya dikalahkan, Madara juga mati, tapi Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil keuntungan dari situasi ini dan mengendalikan para Bijuu untuk mewujudkan tujuannya mengubah sistem desa. Naruto menghadapi Sasuke untuk menghentikannya, dan setelah mereka hampir saling membunuh dalam pertempuran sengit, Sasuke mengakui kekalahannya, walaupun sebenarnya mereka imbang. Setelah perang, Kakashi menjadi Hokage keenam. Lalu Sasuke dimaafkan dan ia memutuskan untuk mengembara yang bertujuan untuk melihat dunia ninja yang telah ia abaikan.[12] Beberapa tahun kemudian, Kakashi pensiun dan Naruto menggantikan jabatannya, menjadikan Naruto sebagai Hokage ketujuh.[13] Latest activity